whatever dosent kill you makes you stronger
by supersporty123
Summary: Everyone knows the punishment for a vampire is getting daggered that 5 rough marshall getting drunk, fionna pregnant, and marsall on stress pills and dieng, they were there for onna loves marshall, but needs to find his heart only problem is that it isnt in his body...enjoy! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 explore

This is my new fanfiction yet.a blood of course.I dont own adventure time with finn and ,

* * *

Fionnas pov

"Gumball we need 20 cupcakes, STAT!"I say running into his palace."why would you need cupcakes?"he said writting something in his journal."me and cake are going to explore the darkest cave in aaa!"I reply.

Suddenly he stopped writting and turned to face me.I crush!"fionna, you cant go to that cave...there is something very sinister in it."gumball pointed out.

"Wha..."

"That thing in that cave...is more evil than the lichess."

I needed to sit down."so, how about I slay it?"I say blowing hair out of my face."that is possible, but, how about we make a peace treaty to it?"gumball stated.

He gave me a bag of red stuff."give this to him!"he urges."if he tries to hurt you stab him with this,"he said giving me a very sharp dagger.I blush at his care fore me and nod."what did he say!"cake asked more like what he didn't say.

"To give this to the monster of the cave"I reply flatly."ok, honey hop on my back."she said.I did what I was told, cake shapeshifted into a chair thing.

By the time we got there, cake was run down."why dont you wait out here, i'll give this to him?"I suggested. Cake waved me to go cave was deep and dark.I lit a torch and held up the red bag.

"Here, monstie, monstie, monstie, come get the bag full of red!"I say, teasing.I bump into something."hey-"I was was a teenage boy, a little taller than me, had black messy hair, and had a light green complection.I can feel my face heating , he turns into a black, bat-like creture.I take out the dagger that gumball gave he and hold it up.

"Ok, ok, what do you want?"he says shrinking to normal, putting his hands up in surrender.I speak like a messenger. "Ive come from gumball, he wants to make a peace offering to you."I say

He floats over to me."state your buisness!"he says inimpatiently. "A bag of red."I say his eyes widen."hmm...ok, but what was in it for you?"he says floating around me.

" if I give you this bag, you have to go hunting with me . midnight."I cleared his throat.

"Ok, so if I go hunting with you, you will give me my red bag?"he said and stopped in front of me.I put the dagger back in my nodded.

"Fine."he said.I gave him thd bag and we went our seprate ways."fionna, are you ok?"

" ok."i say

What is wrong with me? Asking him out like that? Gumball would be furious, but then again, not even cake knows.


	2. Chapter 2 daggered

New chPter-cake knows best!

* * *

I cant belive im going to go sneak out! Its going to be so! Rad!

I learned his name was marshall thing I gave him the wrong incase he misuses my loyalty. "Fionna, what got you thinking so hard honey? Trying to open your vault again?"cake askes me.

"No! You wouldnt understand."I tell smirks and gives me a toothy grin."is it about gumball?"she askes.

"What? No!"I say."we better get some sleep."cake says.

"Yeah..sleep"

Cakes pov

12 am

I awaken to someone leaving the house.I look out to see it was...fionna!?

"Oh hell to the no!"I say silently.I follow her to marshall house?! She knocks on the door.I ...cant hear what she I hear blah blah, word, blah, blah blah, hunting.

Marshall walks out and locks the ...how should I approach this? My sister is hanging out whith a phyco vampire?!

They come close to the bush im hiding in and I hear what they are saying."fionna huh? Well, I bet I can catch that deer!"marshall says.

Fionna blushes."bet you cant!"fionna her red went in a pouncing position and bit the deer on the neck and killed , ate .

"Told ya!"he sneezed. I think she caught a cold!"gazunte are you ok?"he picks her up bridal style and flies her to an oppening in a forest.

Fionnas pov

I cant belive marshall. He just...but..my face is probably red as an apple."l'll get fire wood, stay here"he said and flw away.

"Finally! I was beginning to think he would never leave!"a familiar voice said

-be warned! From here on the last of this chapter is tangled inspired-

I turned around to see hugged me."cake! But...how?"I asked."oh, easy I just followed the path of complete betrayal hon"cake said all innocently.

"Come on fionna, were going home!"she said taking my hand."no cake! Ive learend and saw a whole new way of hunting, and I found out a new side of marshall!"I said, feeling great.

"Yeah, that vampire theif, im so proud."she said statcasticly. "No cake, I..I think he likes me!"I tell her."fionna please, you think hes impressed? Just look at you! Your way too good for him"cake said.

"Trust me, I know-"cake started.

"No! You dont know best!"I cried out.

(Song zone-mother knows best)

Cake:no? Oh, I see how it knows best,

Fionna so mature now,

Fionna:cake,

Cake:such a clever grown up miss, fionna knows

Best, if you are so sure now, go ahed and give him

This!(red bag)

Fionna:where did you..?

Cake:this is why hes here, give it to him watch, you'll

see!

Fionna:I will!

Cake:trust me honey! (Snaps) thats how fast he'll leave

You.I wont say I told you so, NO fionna knows best,

So if he is just a dreamboat, go ahead and put him to the

Test!

If hes lying, dont come crying, SISTER! Knows best.

After that, cake leaves.

What if he is just sticking around for the comes back with a bunch of wood."ya know, this is really heavy."he puts it down and comes twords me, "hey is it over? The hunt?"he askes.

"Yeah, here."I say wiping a tear from my him the real bag."but?..."he says."arnt you going to go?"I ask him."no, I have to make sure to get home safe,"he says.I was wrong!

By the time we get home, marshall is so tired.I open the door to see gumball on the couch with cake glaring.

"Fionna sit, marshall, you know the punishment."gumball says."whats happing?"I whispered. "Marshall is getting daggered."cake I could say anything else, the dagger was stabbed into marshalls eyes grunted in pain as he just happend?


End file.
